Lessons in Love
by Starrify
Summary: Tahno has to teach someone what limits are. / au with teacher!tahno because i'm not sorry.


__Notes: This was written for the Tahorra party on tumblr! I posted it early because I'm going out of town, and I'm not sure if I'll have wi-fi at the beach, so yeah. Here, have some AU teacher!Tahno and Korra based on this lovely little comic: eemoth(.)tumblr(.)com(/)post(/)23434831486 ! Hope you guys enjoy?

_._

_._

_._

_y is equal to one over x as x approaches zero._

Tahno clicked his tongue as he wrote the formula on the blackboard, the chalk screeching as he drew the curve of the graph. Wincing, he set aside his notebook and the piece of chalk on the teacher's desk and adjusted the rim of his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Turning to his right, he saw the clock hanging high up the wall, telling him that he had an hour to go before he could officially dismiss himself and his student of the afternoon. The edge of his lips went down—obviously he wasn't too keen on staying behind in school just because of some lousy pupil in their class. Tahno had other priorities, too, and a transfer student named Korra just wasn't on his list.

Even if she _was_ climbing the lists of the delinquents in other classes for _other_ reasons.

He had a reputation to uphold as the president of their class and as the captain of the swimming varsity of their school. Sure, he had his fair share of ladies, and while he did like to enjoy the occasional girl clambering onto him, he wasn't going to risk all that by being involved with someone like Korra—especially since she was rumored to be friends with those _street rats_—also known as the school's sibling charity case, Mako and Bolin.

He turned around, his leather shoes making a small squeaking sound as it swiveled in its place. When he saw his classmate seemingly diligently taking notes on a small notebook, his annoyance with her mellowed down—just a tad bit. Enough for him to finally address her, at least.

"Taking notes, _Korra_?" he asked, picking up his notebook from the table again. He walked to the other side of the small board as to not block the way in case that she _was_ actually copying what he wrote down. As he waited for a response from the girl sitting two rows away, he leaned back on the wooden panel and crossed his arms. "Korra?"

Korra's head snapped up, and her ponytails also whipped behind her, following the rather violent motion. She looked at Tahno uneasily, then back at her notebook, then back to Tahno again. She replied with a slight twitch of her lips, "Um, yes?"

"And are you done?" he questioned, his grey eyes leaving a fleeting glance at the mechanical pencil in her hands. Immediately, she replaced it beside her papers.

"I guess so," she answered, swinging her legs and placing her feet onto the stretchers of her chair. Tahno, not missing this little act, groaned inwardly and reminded himself to not succumb into being a hormone-driven teenager as he had more class than _Hasook_. Korra observed him with a certain look of concern at his sudden flinching. "Erm, so. What now, Tahno?"

Tahno flipped through his notebook, and, once he found the page where he took his sample question from, looked back at Korra while gesticulating at the figures on the board. "You do understand what this means, don't you?"

Surely he hadn't meant for his voice to turn out as husky as it did, but Korra found herself unconsciously licking her lips, speechless. Slowly, she shook her head, her eyes blinking as though bright lights were flashed in front of her. After a few seconds, she managed to find her voice, however it sounded more like a croak. "Y-yeah."

The student-teacher paused and held his gaze with his classmate and noted that her cheeks were starting to flush and that she looked uncomfortable in her seat—especially since she was back to swinging her legs again. Tahno smirked, throwing his bangs to the side while continuing to give her a sample of his smoldering look. He sauntered slowly to her desk and let the clicking of his heels echo back once before he proceeded with another step. He was silently relishing in the fact that he could get her flustered—her, _Korra_, who was sassing Principal Bei Fong just the other day. When he was standing in front of her, he kneeled to level himself with her height and asked her, his tone smooth, "And the limit is?"

Korra blushed even harder, but she still didn't tear her own blue eyes away from his grey ones. She reached out for her notebook and dragged it closer to her, hiding the paper with her arm. She didn't know why, but she was freaking _stuttering_, and she was absolutely mortified. "What—the limit is…it is the, um…"

Tahno couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction towards his rather subtle advances. His eyes darted to the desk in between them, and then at the paper half-hidden by her arms—which didn't contain _any_ notes at all, but instead had a small doodle of a stick person jumping on top of another stick person who was apparently _dead_. His eyes started to twitch, and his mouth fell into a scowl. Getting up, he took Korra's notebook and slapped her shoulder with it—not hard enough for him to get punished for 'assaulting' her, but not too soft in the case that she started getting ideas that he was a weakling.

Waking from her little reverie, she gave a low growl and also stood up, slamming her palms onto the desk. "What's _your_ problem, _pretty boy_? I was going to answer—"

"No, you weren't, because you weren't even paying attention!" He practically shoved the page to her face, and she slapped his wrist away with a glare of her own.

"I _was_!"

"Then answer me, _little girl. _What's the limit of that graph?"

She sat back down and kept with her glare—even taking it up a notch just to see if he would back up from a possible brawl with her, but he was firmly rooted in that little square tile he was stepping on. And _maybe_ she had also hoped that her glowering at him would make him forget that he had asked her anything because she really didn't know what he was referring to when he was asking for a limit to those stupid letters over numbers, really.

Without meaning to, she blurted out, "Bathroom."

And she would have raised her hands to cover her mouth if only her damned pride wasn't in the way.

"The limit is…the bathroom?" Tahno snorted, his facial expression beginning to soften with the entertainment he got from goading Korra. "Are you serious? Why, you're more interesting than I thought you—"

"No, you idiot, I want to go there," she huffed and collected the rest of her things and put them in her pelt bag. She slid out of her chair and stood, straightening and dusting her skirt. He was the only thing blocking her way, so she stopped in front of him and placed her hands on her hips. He was almost a foot taller than her, so she had to peer up at him from under her lashes and bangs. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I have to go to the bathroom."

But Tahno didn't budge. He stayed there, grinning—not sure whether he was amused or turned on. He thought, probably the latter, and shook off the feeling that he was becoming as sleazy as Hasook. (_Fucking Hasook_.) He continued to look at her through his glasses. The blue eyes, the thin brows, the sharp cheekbones, the high nose—well, what did he know? Korra was actually quite pretty. Again, he was smirking, and Korra seemed to be exasperated with his face and attitude, and she was also obviously at her own breaking point.

"Oh, you're just asking for it, aren't you?" she provoked—or, at least, _tried_ to provoke—him, stepping back and sitting on top of one of the desks. "You want to go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?"

"Go for it," he answered back too casually, bravely following her by taking a step forward and then grabbing the tie of her blouse, pulling her face close to his. Surprisingly, she didn't make a move to scream or to kick him where it hurt—she just looked at him with her eyes wide, and her cheeks tinted with a lighter red. "Nah, on second thought, how about we move onto our next lesson?"

He leaned in, and it was done so slowly that it was almost agonizing—for Korra, at least. He watched as the expressions on her face changed from shock, to confusion, then finally to some half-assed acceptance, and by the time his nose was resting on her cheek and he could _feel_ her lips quivering as she waited, Korra's eyelids had already fluttered to a close. _Just a few more_ and he would have shut his eyes, too, especially with that strange feeling he got from having their breaths mingle, but if he had, he wouldn't have seen the door of the classroom swing open.

Tahno pulled away, releasing his grip on her now-wrinkled tie. He took a step back and, for the nth time that day, adjusted his glasses.

"Korra?" the figure behind the door finally revealed itself to be Mako, one of Korra's _friends_, and he looked cautiously at the two students, who both unmistakably had an uncharacteristic twinge of pink painted on their cheeks. "Korra, are you done? Bo and I are going to grab a bite at Narook's, so do you want to come with us?"

She stared at Mako, trying to process what he had just said, but all she could really think about was how their damned class president was such a _tease_ and how stupid she was for actually falling for one of his tricks. Inwardly chastising herself, she jumped off the desk and scurried to Mako's side, giving him an affirmative nod in response to his question. He whispered a quick '_okay_' before exiting the room—his scarf making a show of whirling behind him.

Korra looked back once, only to meet his icy gaze. Tahno sneered at her condescendingly and waved with three of his fingers. "See you around, _Korra_."


End file.
